Goten - Base form
A pure spammer, good whatever the distance, and who can also heal ! Strategy Gameplay Goten's high natural Ki charging speed paired with low Ki costs for his Blasts 2 (2 bars each) allows him to frequently use it. If ennemy is far away, use Full Power Energy Blast Volley '''(Neutral / C-Right controller/wiimote), which is powerful and accurate. If ennemy comes close, use '''Assault ! (Up / C-Right controller/wiimote), which send ennemy flying away enough to buy you time for charging more than two Ki bars. So, if ennemy dares charge you again, you can use Assault ! a second time, then charges up Ki again, and so on... And if ennemy stays at distance, you can either keep on chargin Ki, or use Full Power Energy Blast Volley. Goten's Ultimate Blast is a Super Kamehameha, which is not as useful or powerful than his Blasts 2. Concerning supportives Blasts 1, Goten is once more time well equiped. If After Image (2 stocks, Neutral) is a bit pricy, Sleep (3 stocks, Up) is very handy. The easiest way to use it is to disorient the ennemy first, notably with a Hyper Smash '''(Super Kameha is easily avoidable and Air Combo is less effective), but the total operation costs 4 Blast Stocks. Proper Blast Stocks management is a real plus on Goten, as he has multiple useful ways to use it. In addition to Blasts 1, Goten can use the chain rush trick, simply goes onto SSJ form (where he's better at Rush Blasts, but loses his Blast Volley for a charging beam) or fuse into Gotenks in Tag Battles. For his downsides, Goten has short reach and one of the lowest Health on the game. This makes him especially weak against giant ennemies. '''Z-Items There are recommended items which work the best with Base Goten. # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : best resistance (over Defense +19 or Mystery of Sheron). # Blast 1 +19 : this is optionnal, as spamming Blasts 2 is enough to deal with almost anything, but in other hand Goten has great and various uses of Blast Stocks. # Blast 2 +19 : mandatory ! Goten is a spam machine. This setup lets 3 free slots, 4 if you don't use Blast 1 +19. Data 'Stats' 'Common traits and techniques' 'Melee specific moves' 'Ki Blasts' 'Blast techniques' 'Transformations' Miscellaneous Dragon Library description This is Goku's second son, Goten as a boy. He looks a lot like Goku did when he was a boy. Unlike his older brother Gohan, Goten was raised in a carefree environment, and spent most of his days playing with his best friend Trunks. Similar to his brother, however, Goten has a great fighting potential. When Goten and Gohan trained together, Gohan was surprised at Goten's ability to transform into a Super Saiyan so easily. Goten and Trunks later used the Fusion Technique taught to them by Goku and Piccolo to stand against the monster Majin Buu as the world's last great hope. As he got older, Goten gave up fighting and became much more interested in dating girls... Already unlocked Goten (in his Base form) is playable right on the beginning of the game. In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes Base Goten is playable in 7 scenes : * Training with Goten * Gotenk's confidence * Adults VS childrens * Father-Son Kamehameha (story battle only) * A Hero's Rebirth * Hirudegarn, fully resurrected ! * Goten's Battle Base Goten is fought in : * Trunks VS Goten * Ultimate children route (Ultimate Battle Z)